darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
469
Victoria remembers more about her trip to the past while in the Collins mausoleum; she continues to confuse Jeff Clark with Peter Bradford. Synopsis Teaser : Victoria Winters has returned to the great house at Collinwood, back from her strange and frightening adventure in the past. Now she and all those around her are haunted by the terrible events she witnessed in the year 1795, events which may change the course of history and forever alter the destinies of all who live at Collinwood. On this night in the Eagle Hill mausoleum, a secret room waits for discovery, and within it lies the key that will unlock memory and bring the past into focus once again for Victoria Winters. Vicki and Julia enter the mausoleum. They are shocked to find Jeff Clark there. He can't explain why he is there, other than to say he was taking a walk when the storm started. Vicki remembers that the secret room is behind the back wall, but can't remember how to enter it. Then, Jeff slowly goes to the wall ornament over Naomi Collins' sarcophagus, and pulls the ring. The door to the room opens and all look in at a coffin. Act I The three enter the room. Jeff can't explain why he knew how to open the secret room. Victoria questions Julia but she lies about knowing of the secret room. Victoria begins to remember her dream about Daniel Collins. She also remembers killing Noah Gifford. She walks through the events of that evening. Jeff says it's all a dream. Julia stands there looking shocked until she asks Victoria about the secret of the room. Vicki replies that the room was empty of any coffin during the two days she was hiding there. Jeff opens the coffin and Barnabas rises from his hospital bed and screams for Dr. Lang. Act II Dogs begin to howl. Lang comes in. Barnabas is frightened because he felt eyes upon him and had the urge for blood. Lang says Barnabas may have frequent or severe relapses. Barnabas claims Lang lied to him about being cured. Lang explains to him that from time to time he will feel as if he is slipping back. Barnabas is not interested in further experiments. Lang offers him a permanent cure that will free him forever. Act III Julia goes to see Dr. Lang at his home. She had visited Barnabas in the hospital and wants to know his plans for Barnabas. Dr. Lang indicates he is taking over the patient's care even after Barnabas leaves the hospital. He wants to know why she is so interested in Barnabas. Julia warns Lang she will stop him if he does anything detrimental to Barnabas. As Julia is leaving, Jeff Clark comes in and Julia realizes she may have something on Lang. Act IV Jeff tells Lang he was at Eagle Hill Cemetery where he met Julia and Victoria. Lang is upset at this, as Jeff should have been at Stanhope Cemetery, digging. Jeff doesn't want to dig anymore. Lang orders him to stop seeing Victoria. Barnabas loves Victoria and Lang doesn't want Barnabas to be unhappy. When Jeff refuses to continue working for him, Lang threatens to tell Vicki that Jeff is a murderer. Memorable quotes : Jeff: I'm Jeff Clark. I shouldn't be here. I don't know why I am. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This is the first time that Dr. Lang's home office/drawing room is shown. This set previously served as the Old House master bedroom in the year 1795 first for Joshua & Naomi, later for Barnabas & Angelique. Prior to that it served with alterations as Tony Peterson's office. This set will later be renovated and re-dressed for Nicholas Blair's house. * The teaser in this episode is the entire last act of the previous episode. * Naomi's plaque still reads "Born 1761, Died 1821". Story * There hasn't been a burial at Eagle Hill Cemetery for over 50 years. Bloopers and continuity errors * Addison Powell stumbles over his lines as he yells at Jeff Clark. * While Vicki, Julia, and Jeff are in the secret room of the Collins mausoleum, a boom mic shadow settles over the coffin. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 469 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 469 - Dr. No The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 469 Category:Dark Shadows episodes